


Fragments

by DT Maxwell (Draya)



Series: Our Blades Are Sharp [28]
Category: Star Wars: The Old Republic
Genre: Assault on Tython/Korriban Incursion, Gen, Patch 2.7, Sith Shenanigans, Sphere of Ancient Knowledge, and this is how you distract Phae from going on a Roaring Rampage of Revenge against the Republic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-13
Updated: 2014-07-13
Packaged: 2018-02-08 14:52:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1945317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Draya/pseuds/DT%20Maxwell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darth Valere brought back a gift from Tython for Darth Makhaira. It's... familiar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fragments

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to my [tumblr](http://dragons-bones.tumblr.com/post/82396796542/dear-darth-makhaira-i-got-you-a-present-on-tython-i) in April 2014.
> 
> Darth Valere belongs to the always lovely [infiniteprobabilities](http://infiniteprobabilities.tumblr.com/). You... really don't want to know what Valere did on Tython. You really, really don't.

> Dear Darth Makhaira:
> 
> I got you a present on Tython. I went to Tython, you know. I don't know what it does except whisper sometimes. It wants to go home.
> 
> \--Darth Valere
> 
> _(This note is attached to the battered, leatheris-wrapped hilt of some sort of knife. The blade is missing.)_  
> 

Darth Makhaira stared at the knife-hilt placed in the middle of her enormous desk. The Sith had her elbows on the ironwood top, fingers steepled and pressed against her lips. She hadn’t moved in hours, save for the rise and fall of her chest as she breathed, and the occasional long, slow blink.

Sending Darth Valere to Tython had been an _interesting_ decision made by the Dark Council.

A fun one, though.

A pleased little smile quirked at the corner of Darth Makhaira’s mouth, before she smoothed it away.

And such nice presents the other Darth brought back, too.

The knife hilt was an interesting little puzzle, and a much needed distraction from managing the clean-up on Korriban. An odd thing to find in the Jedi Temple, to be sure, but for it to have attracted Darth Valere’s attention at all… Well. _Something_ about it was odd.

_It wants to go home._

Something about it was also familiar. Just out of reach, but familiar.

And Darth Valere did not make idle comments.

Darth Makhaira blinked, slowly, eyes still resting on the hilt and its battered leatheris.

So very, very familiar.

**Author's Note:**

> Phae doesn't know what the knife hilt is.
> 
> Neither does Kardea.
> 
> But _I_ do.
> 
> _And so does Arty._ >:)


End file.
